


Ties That Bind

by fanboi214



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Dream Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: Aching for his fiancé, Billy accidentally casts a spell that literally binds him to Teddy. The boys turn to Doctor Strange for help removing the tie that binds, and Billy is mortified to learn the answer to decrypting his spell lies in a journey through one of his not so PG-13 dreams.Inspired by the following prompts: chains, locksmith, and/or throne room.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Should note this is set pre-Empyre and smack in the middle of the current Strikeforce run for reference. So minor, minor spoilers for elements of those, but there's nothing crucial you need to know. 
> 
> Also there be smut, but it takes a bit to get to it.

He wasn’t there. Of course he was not there. He wasn’t supposed to be there. Billy wasn’t even supposed to be there. But he was. In truth, Billy Kaplan had been teleporting back to his apartment every night for the past two weeks in hopes of seeing his fiancé. It was always a disappointment to find the place empty, but never a surprise. Teddy was off on some top secret ‘space mission’ for the foreseeable future. Unlike Wiccan, Hulkling’s abilities didn’t allow him to simply pop across the universe at a moment’s notice. So there was no reason to believe he’d be back yet. Billy knew this but still he came. Maybe it wasn’t with a genuine hope of seeing Teddy, maybe it was just so he could feel his lover with him. Because being there, in their home, in their bed, wrapped in Teddy’s oversized shirt made him feel closer to his love. And it had been SO LONG since he felt that in any true form. Because even before Teddy was whisked away, Billy was roped into his own far flung clandestine adventure, which is a nightmare in its own right for SO many reasons. Just part of the glamorous superhero lifestyle the two former Young Avengers fought so hard to be a part of in years past. They were so noble, so hopeful then, so dumb. But then again they were together. Saving the world together, no matter its cost, never felt like a crucible. Not like their time apart had been. 

***

They were arguing again. Of course they were arguing, they were the leaders of two intergalactic armies locked in a centuries-old war. Why they seemed to think Teddy’s presence would somehow change that was perplexing. Who was he? A twenty something Earth boy who didn’t even know he was heir to this throne until six years ago. Still if the Kree and the Skrulls would put down their arms it would save millions of lives in the long run, and Teddy was literally the only person who could facilitate this. He didn’t believe in fate, but as much as anything was destined his ascension was inevitable. He’d dodged it long enough. Still most days he sat on this oversized throne and just listened to the Kree and Skrull leaders sniping back and forth at each other. But rather than look as bored as he felt, Teddy tried to look pensive. He tried to sound authoritative. “My stipulations are not suggestions. The tactics that best allow us to achieve our goal while maintaining them, are the ones we will settle on.” 

“Of course, your majesty,” Kl’rt began, “But it is also important we keep in mind the well being of the Skrull Empire-“ 

“And the Kree Imperium,” the Kree leader interjected. 

“You think I’ve not already considered the well being of my people?” Teddy scoffed. 

“No one meant to imply that,” Kl’rt replied with smallest edge of fear in his tone, which let Teddy know that maybe he was doing something right. “I merely mean to remind you that you can’t let the glory of your newfound kingdom be left vulnerable out of certain affections you hold because of your unique upbringing” 

Teddy narrows his eyes, “You don’t have to speak in code.” 

“The Super-Skrull’s concerns are not unfounded. Many Kree leaders have whispered that your loyalties may lie more with the humans than either of our races.” 

Teddy let out a chuckle, “You’ve finally found something to agree on then? Questioning my devotion. Let me tell you this, Generals. When I accepted my birthright I knew what I was doing and I knew what it meant. There are no conflicting allegiances weighing me down.” As Teddy spoke he lifted his hand to make a sweeping gesture and was confused by the loud clang that rang out through the throne room. He glanced down at his wrist and saw a large manacle. “The hell?” 

Both the Super-Skrull and his Kree counterpart were quick to draw their swords. Teddy’s eyes followed the heavy metal chain that was now suddenly draped down the side of his throne, It wound back around behind his chair. His eyes went wide when they got to the other end. “Billy!” He cried ,springing up to his feet. He ran back to where his love was slumbering. Grasping the other man by the shoulder and shaking him awake he cried, “Billy, what’s going on? Do you need me?” 

Billy’s mind was spinning as his eyes fluttered open. Maybe he should have been scared or confused. But he beamed as he saw his man’s baby blues staring down at him. “You’re home,” he whispered leaning up and pulling Teddy into a deep kiss. Teddy’s worries melted away, not just about this sudden appearance but about everything. His exterior shifted from its bright green Skrull state to its more familiar human form, as his tongue probed the depths of Billy’s mouth. Super-Skrull and the Kree general look to each other, the silent glance screaming their shared concern. Still they sheathed their weapons.

Billy and Teddy slipped out of their embrace, giggling and giddy like school boys who had just shared their first kiss. “You have morning breath,” Teddy cooed, “And I’m not home.” 

It was in that moment that Billy looked beyond Teddy’s face. Teddy was draped in some elaborate, fancy robes. Which really made Billy feel underdressed in an oversized T-shirt and booty shorts. But as Billy rose from the ground that became the least of his worries. He was standing in the middle of some cavernous throne room. Well armed and not particularly friendly Kree and Skrull warriors surrounded them and aside from Teddy no one looked pleased to have him here. “Teddy, Are we on a Kree warship?” 

“Give us the room for a moment,” Teddy pivoted around to look at other aliens. 

“As you wish, Dorrek” Kl’rt replied with a dutiful nod and the room emptied out. 

Billy’s face screwed up in confusion. Was that Super-Skrull? And was he taking orders from Teddy. Billy blinked a bit and looked to his fiancé, “He called you by your Skrull name.” 

Teddy sighed and placed a hand on Billy shoulders, “Billy, you kinda crashed my top secret space mission, emphasis on secret.” 

Billy got the hint. He would keep mum about his million questions, but still he couldn’t help but notice things. And there was a lot to notice. Billy lifted his arm, examining the metal shackle that linked him to his lover, “What is the deal with this?” 

“I was hoping you could tell me that,” Teddy replied raising an eyebrow.

“Was I spell casting in my sleep again?” Billy asked embarrassed a bit. 

“That would be my guess.” Teddy nodded, “And the visit while poorly timed is very appreciated. However, this chain here is kinda throwing me through a loop.”

Billy shrugged. He couldn’t really explain it himself, but whatever. He began concentrating as he channeled his energy into his spell, “Chain disappear. Chain disappear. Chain disappear.” He chanted, glowing with energy as the power welled up. And while the chain did begin to glow, it did not disappear. 

“Why didn’t it work?” 

“Just let me try again,” Billy insisted. But his second attempt at liberating them failed, as did his third, tenth and fourteenth. 

“Maybe if I shift out…“ Teddy morphed his wrist only to see the manacle narrowing in width to remain firmly affixed. 

“That… is less than promising.” Billy cringed. 

“It can’t be on my wrist if I don’t have one,” Teddy replied as his form rippled. His arm retracted into his shoulder and the chain swung down to the floor. Teddy smirked victoriously. 

“Umm, Teddy.” 

Teddy’s face dropped, “It’s on my other arm now, isn’t it?” He lifted his right arm, but there was no chain to be seen. He glanced down at his ankles but they were also still free. Teddy didn’t know what Billy could be reacting to. He looked over to Billy, “What?” Billy gave a gentle tug on his end of the chain and Teddy’s head snapped back. The shapeshifter let out an agonized groan. 

“This is bad. This is very very bad.” Teddy growled. He ran his hands over the newfound shackle around his neck. He was supposed to be a leader. And his people were already concerned about his mixed loyalty. He couldn’t walk around literally chained to his human fiancé. 

It was bad. Billy could not deny that. It was also… surprisingly hot to see that thing around Teddy’s neck, but Billy knew to keep that opinion to himself for now. Instead he took Teddy’s hands into his own, and gave them a squeeze. “We’ll figure this out, babe.” 

***

Hours past and no progress was made. At this moment Billy and Teddy stood on opposite sides of Teddy’s throne. The chain between them, slung over the back of the chair. Billy flinches as the Super-Skrull’s sword swung down on the chain, shooting sparks off in the room. “Careful!” Billy chided. Kl’rt didn’t respond verbally. He just gave Billy a long resentful stare as her brought his sword back down on the chain. Billy’s annoyance flared. He couldn’t take the hammering any longer. “This isn’t going to work!” 

“How could you know what will work, if you truly don’t know how it happened?” Kl’rt gritted. 

“You will speak to Billy respectfully.” Teddy said, his chest puffed our. His voice booming. “Especially when he has point.” Teddy gestured to a comically large pile of chipped and bent swords to their left. “This method has hit its limit.” 

“The lock is magical. It’s only going to be removed magically.” Billy sighed. 

“Then remove it, witch.” The Super-Skrull replied. 

“You don’t think I’ve tried?” Billy asked. 

“I can think of a couple reasons why you’d like to impede Emperor Dorrek’s agenda.” 

Billy looked past Kl’rt and over to Teddy. “You’re their emperor now?”

“Billy! I can’t tell you what I’m doing.” Teddy said. He turned taking a few steps from his throne and inadvertently tugging Wiccan in his wake. 

“Careful.” Billy whined, “And you can’t expect me to not ask questions about… well this” Billy gestured to the room around them, tousling Teddy right back. 

“Why not?” Teddy moved back towards Billy so the chain pooled at their feet and providing the boys some slack, “You didn’t expect me to ask questions about Blade and Daimon Hellstorm burst down the door to our apartment to blindfold and tie me up.” 

“This is no time for a lovers spat! This must be solved.” Kl’rt shouted stomping towards them. 

“You will not talk to me like this.” Teddy’s eyes flashed. He was Skrull form again. His wings shot out in their full glory, making him look even larger and more intimidating. 

“Teddy-“ Billy stared. 

“I’m handling it.” Teddy replied not stoping his stare down of the Super-Skrull. 

“Teddy, he’s right!” Billy insisted. Teddy lowered his wings and his guard. “We need to sort out this and arguing isn’t helping. If we need to break a magic lock and we don’t have the key, we find a magic locksmith.” 

***

Stephen Strange ran his fingers over the chain that bound his visitors. His face drawn into its usual stiff unreadable state. Teddy sat in a chair at the edge of Stephen’s parlor. The seat next to him was vacant however as Billy, was on his feet, stiff and tense. Stephen let the chain drop and stepped back to look at the boys, “As suspected the tether is magical in construct.”

“So you can magically remove it?” Billy asked hopefully

“You say you formed it in your sleep?” Strange asked. 

“We think so. I went to sleep and it wasn’t there. Then it was so…” Billy shrugged. 

Stephen shook his head, “You’re the only one who can remove it then.” 

Teddy threw his head back in disappointment, accidentally jostling Billy to the side. Billy tugged back and Teddy shot him a sheepishly apologetic look. “I tried to remove it! It won’t go. You’re the Sorcerer Supreme your magic is so much stronger than mine.” 

Stephen sighs, “William, I became the Sorcerer Supreme through years of practice and study. You were born with the ability to bend the very fabric of reality whisper.” 

“I don’t understand,” Billy said. 

“He’s saying you’re strong,” Teddy stood and moved towards his love. “And maybe if you believed that you could tap into it.” 

“This is not an ‘I do believe in fairies’ situation,” Billy shook his head. 

“It is not.” Strange clarified. “This bond was formed through the power of your subconscious, that’s your potential power in its rawest form. So to obliterate the binding your subconscious will need to want it gone.” 

“So how do we do that?” 

“First I need to find out precisely what you were thinking when you cast this spell.” Strange said. 

“But I don’t remember my dream,” Billy replied. 

“I’m aware. Stay put.” With a wave of his hand a portal appeared. Strange floated into the portal and it swiftly closed behind him. 

***

Doctor Henry McCory dangled from the ceiling of his classroom by his feet, as his hands continued to etch an endless series of equations up his whiteboard. “And it is through this interaction we entangle the particulates on a quantum level, preventing either to act independent of the other in any meaningful way, even should their spacial proximity change significantly.” 

Hank’s grad students stared at the blue man’s scribbles but the truth is every last one of them had tuned out quite some time ago. All were startled awake when glowing gold circle opened in the air above them. Stephen Strange floated out, and Dr. McCoy fell to the ground, gracefully landing on his feet. “Salutations, Stephen. To what do I owe this unexpected intrusion on my class?” 

“I need to see Ms. Grey,” Stephen answered, paying no mind to his surroundings. 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible. Jean is out of the country on very important business. Perhaps there’s some assistance I could lend?” 

“Not with this situation, Hank.” Strange continued. “Is Miss Frost around?” Hank shook his head in the negative. “Surely there must be some psychic on the grounds who can lend me a few moments of their time.”

***

Billy paced the entire length of the chain to and fro, pulling poor Teddy’s head from side to side in the process. It was annoying , but Teddy wasn’t annoyed by it. He knew Billy. He knew the pacing was a sign of his anxiety and his guilt. He heard the boy muttering chants under his breath, desperately trying to make the metal binding disappear. “It’s OK, Billy.” 

Billy’s shoulders dropped in anguish as he pivoted to face his beau, “No it’s not.” 

“Dr Strange will find a way to fix this,” Teddy assured him. 

“That’s not the point,” Wiccan moaned as he ambled towards his boy. “What is the point of powers if I can’t control them,”  
Before Teddy could respond, Doctor Strange’s portal reappeared. Strange emerged from the portal accompanied by a thin man with a blazing bright pink mohawk. “Quentin Quire?” Billy asked. 

“You know him.” Teddy whispered.

“He’s was on Kate’s West Coast Avengers team for a while.” Billy answered under his breath. 

“I see my reputation proceeds me,” Quentin said cracking his knuckles. 

“What did Kate say about him?” Teddy asked covertly. 

“She says he’s a pain in the ass-“

“Quentin is an omega level psychic. With your permission I’d like to Quentin to search your mind and see if he can show me your dream from the other night.” 

Billy nodded eagerly, “Sure. If he thinks he can find-” 

“IF I can find it,” Quentin scoffed. “This is gonna be child’s play.” 

Strange rolled his eyes at all this. The youth were… much. But Quentin did have great power. Teddy shifted, visibly uncomfortable. But he remained quiet as Wiccan crossed over to Quentin. “Okay then. Should I like sit or hold your hand or do something?“ 

“Shhhh,” Quentin held up finger. “I’m already in your head, bud.” Wiccan squirmed uncomfortably, something about that felt disquieting.”Found it! I’m bringing you in now, Doc.”

“Very well.” Strange said cracking his neck and closing his eyes.

***

  


Billy was back home in his living room. He was seated on a couch plucking away at some silly gaming system. Behind him there was a sudden banging. Billy set down his controller and called out, “Hello?” 

He moved to answer the door, but before he was even halfway there Thor was in his apartment. The Asgardian’s chest heaved. His hair was matted to his head with sweat. His costume had a few rips and tears. He’d been in a battle. Wiccan was taken aback to see the thunder god in his living room. “Young William thank Odin that you are here. The Avengers are in desperate need of your assistance.” 

Billy’s head was spinning, but there was no time for that. He was being drafted into the big leagues and this battle seemed very urgent. “What happened?” 

“The Enchantress attempted to lead a siege against Avengers mansion.” 

“Her magics will be no match for my own.” Wiccan said, balling his fists at his side in a flare of aggression. 

That got a hearty belly laugh out of Thor, who had been moving closer to Billy as they talked. He clapped one hand on Billy’s shoulder. “I’m sure you speak true. However, the Avengers have already banished Amora back to the Asgardian realm. Your magics are not what we seek.”

Billy cocked his head to the side. “What do you need me for then?” Thor’s fingers kneaded into Billy’s shoulder. Billy’s eyes went wide. He shifted his weight back onto his heels as he noticed that Thor was looking at him quite hungrily. 

“The battle with the Enchantress has left several of us men in a bewitched state. The only way to free ourself of her devilment is to find relief with another”

Billy blushed beet red. For the first time noticing the massive bulge in Thor’s crotch. It was… well massive. How had he not noticed that. How was any of this happening? Thor was a literal god. Billy literally named himself after Thor when he first became a Young Avenger. But… Oh God, Thor was closer now. He placed his second hand on Billy’s other shoulder. He should say something. He should do something. He was standing here like an idiot. “I still don’t understand,” He sputtered out, “Why are you here? In my apartment? With me?” 

“It would be improper to pressure the ladies for assistance in this matter. But I know a gentlemen like yourself could see the task to completion.” Thor licked his lips. Billy’s mouth hung agape. The weight of the thunder god was now bearing down on him. Billy backed away from the thunder god and found himself tumbling through the air. 

It took him a minute to realize he’d toppled over his coffee table, because who could remember a coffee table even existed at a time like this. Thor bent over, offering him a hand. His bare chest now somehow on full display. 

***  
“Billy, Billy, Billy, you dirty bird.” Quentin clucked across the room, looking endlessly amused. 

“What does that mean?” Billy asked. 

“It means you cast your little spell during a sex dream.” Quentin waggles his eyebrows at the young mage. 

Teddy suppressed a giggle. Billy blushed, just as intensely in real life as in his dream. “You’re watching my sex dreams and then live streaming them into his head!” Billy said gesturing to Doctor Strange, who remained stoic and silent. 

“Stephen’s an adult. He knows everyone has sex dreams.” Teddy reassured his love before giving him a peck on the forehead. 

“So true. But I don’t know if you’d be a huge fan of this one.” Quentin teased. That peaked Teddy’s interest a bit, though he tried to hide it. 

“You know, this all may be a bit of overkill. Why don’t we just stay chained together for all of eternity.” Billy groaned. He could practically die from embarrassment to this point. 

“Oh, Wait a minute… I think I might see what’s happening here.” 

***

Billy failed to take Thor’s hand and instead found himself eye level with the lump in the other man’s pants. “William, are you going to make a god beg?” 

Thor’s fingers floated down to his crotch and they began unlacing them. William found himself literally holding his breath in anticipation. Then it flopped out. The cock was at least eight inches long, thick as a beer can and… black? The form staring down at him was shorter than Thor, more compact but still breathtaking in its own right. The man above Billy wore a cocky smirk, his lip pulling up just enough to reveal one of his fangs. “I ain’t gonna bite, kid,” Blade cooed his voice smooth as butter. 

Billy stood up and took a few steps back until he was pressed to the wall. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

“You know damn well what I want,” Blade growled. His eyes locking with Billy making the young man feel almost like prey. “Exactly what you’re dying to give.” Billy absentmindedly chewed his bottom lip as he stared ahead. Blade was radiating his lust and confidence. Gone was the desperation that seemed to underly Thor’s actions. Blade moved towards Billy slowly, with a swagger that invited the boy’s eyes to drink in his finely muscled physique. The man stood well over six feet and didn’t have an ounce of fat on his body. That wasn’t to say the least of that glorious dick swinging between his legs. Fuck if Billy didn’t want to give him whatever he was asking for.

Billy felt his chest rise and fall. The world slowed. Blade had closed any distance between them and Billy had let him. He just stood there. Mesmerized by the gorgeous vampire as their bodies because to press together. Blade’s rock hard dick pressed against Billy’s leg. The Young Avenger opened his mouth to say something. To discourage Blade? To invite Blade?He said nothing. He just watched as Blade gripped his chin. It was surprisingly sensual as Blade’s index finger glided up the line of Billy’s jaw and pressed down against the corner of his lip. 

“This is a real dangerous way to flirt with me,” Blade teased as he held up that finger to reveal a droplet of blood on the tip. Billy was shocked and instinctively lifted his hand to his face. He must have bit his lip harder than he thought. Blade sunk his blood stained finger into his mouth, letting out a satisfied “mmm,” as the savory sweet taste danced on his tongue. He smiled as he noticed Billy had only succeeded in smearing more blood on his lips. “You want me to get that for you, kid?” 

“God yes,” Billy mumbled. 

Blade didn’t need to be asked twice. He swooped in, planting his lips to Wiccan’s. The younger man reached out, wrapping his hands around Blade’s back. As their tongues wrestled Blade put his superhuman strength to work, ripping Billy’s shirt to tatters. Billy’s hands wound down Blade’s arms resting on his biceps, just as they began to inflate. The biceps were only the beginning. Billy felt the other man’s back grow rounder and broader. His pecs ballooned out. Billy’s heart swelled. His chest beset by butterflies as he stared into the most crystal clear blue eyes a person could imagine.

“Your service is appreciated, soldier.” Steve Rogers said, flashing his pearly whites. 

“Oh fuck,” Billy moaned.

“Do I have consent to remove your pants?” Captain America asked reverently. His body vibrated with the same horny energy as the others, but even in this state maintained his gentlemen’s veneer was beyond reproach. 

“Yes, sir.” Billy mumbled. Steven was a sight to behold, designed by scientist to be their cornfed, ideal human specimen. His prominent pecs jutted out above his eternal six pack, which was obscenely framed by his Adonis belt. Billy’s brain could barely process it as Steven’s hands delicately drew down the zipper on the young witch’s jeans to reveal the outline of his cock, slick with pre-cum and straining for release.

Steven placed his palm flatly against Billy’s chest. “Now don’t be afraid to let me know if you need something, son.” Steven said, “Just because I’m enchanted doesn’t mean your feelings aren’t a priority here.” 

“Please keep going,” Billy was the one begging now. Feeling Steve’s cool firm hand hovering at his waistband, he needed the soldier to go further. He needed it like he needed air. Steven kept a careful eye on the boy as his hand dove into Wiccan’s briefs. His fingers wrapped around Billy’s dick and the boy let out an audible moan at the touch. Steve’s cool blue eyes, studied his every micro shift in Billy to ensure he was maximizing the witch’s pleasure. 

As Steve’s thumb rubbed up and down Billy’s length he noticed the boy was transfixed by his chest. Playfully he popped his pecs and felt Billy’s dick pulse in his hand. “There’s no need to be shy. You can play with them if you want.”

“I do. I REALLY do.” Billy said panting a bit, “But ummmm, don’t hate me but Steve’s nips are bigger than that.”  
The good ‘captain’ arched one of his perfectly coiffed eyebrow, “And how would you know that?”  
“Well,” Billy mused, “There was this one picture of him in papers during the civil war thing and his costume was slashed in just the perfect way and let’s just say teen Billy paid very close attention to that picture.” 

Teddy, still full on Steve Rogers in appearance, let out a chuckle, “And here I thought your teen crush was Thor.”  
“Nope. My teen crush was this hot Skrull kid I was on a superhero team with.” 

“You’re only sweet talking me so I’ll fix the nips,” ‘Steve’ replied.

“I mean they were the size of quarters. They must be crazy sensitive.”

Billy watched as Steve’s areolas spread out. “Any other requests?” He asked. 

“Could I maybe… have the bearded version?” The sexiest scruff formed along Steve’s lantern jaw and Billy could almost melt. “I have the best fucking boyfriend,” He leaned forward and pulled his man into a very long kiss as his hands made their way to admire Steve’s now perfectly accurate chest.

***

“So do you guys really do the shapeshifting thing during sex or that just a fantasy thing?” Quentin asked looking to Teddy and Billy, who by now had retaken their seats. Billy let out a groan and folded in on himself further.

Teddy’s head snapped to the side, “You always say no when I offer to do that.” 

“Because I want you the way you are. I’m not dating you to be someone else.” Billy replied a forced assurance.

“I won’t be offended,” Teddy reassured, “Who do you want?” 

“I’m not going to ask you to be someone else.” Billy insisted. 

“Ever considered your boy might enjoy roleplay as much as you?” Quentin tisk-tisked.

“Wait, what?” Billy snapped up. He… he hadn’t considered that. He assumed He’d just insult Teddy if he accepted those offers.

“Silent the lot of you,” Strange growled. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Oh we see you’re concentrating.” Quentin waggled his eyebrows at Hulking and Wiccan before his eyes cut towards the tent that formed in Stephen’s robes. Billy could just die. 

***

By now Billy and Teddy had made their way to the bedroom. Billy was fully naked and laying on his back. His body writhed in pleasure. His legs held apart by two calloused hands with some very particular bumps across the knuckles. Wolverine’s head rose up. “You ready, bub?”

“So ready,” Billy panted, “But you can cut the shifting. I want to see you.” 

The stout, hairy mutant straightened up on his heels. He looked down with confusion drawn on his face. “I’m right here.”

Billy propped himself up on his elbows, “You know what I mean.” Wolverine rippled and now a nude Clint Barton stood before him. The sexiness was draining from this situation real quick, “Come on, Teddy. Let me see your real face.” 

“This is my real face.” Clint said even as his form rippled into Black Panther. Alarm crept into Billy’s expression. He was silent as Teddy continued to flip from naked Avenger to naked Avenger at alarming speed. Hercules stood before him one moment and Amadeus Cho the next. “Billy, what’s wrong?” Teddy asked in confusion.

Billy didn’t even know who his boyfriend was anymore. He stared at Teddy but it was Danny Rand’s face looking back at him or Matt Murdoch’s or Robert da Costa’s. “Billy, you’re scaring me.” Teddy said completely unaware of what was happening somehow.

That’s when Billy noticed Teddy was drifting away, literally. The space between them was growing and Wiccan began to panic. “Teddy, stay with me!” Teddy was halfway across the room now. He wasn’t responding. “Teddy, stay with me!” The space doubled, tripled in second. “Teddy, stay with me! Teddy, stay with me! Teddy, stay with me!” Then there was a flash of light. 

***

Stephen opened his eyes, “I’ve seen the spell and I do believe I can help you fix this.” 

“Thank God! Why can’t I cast this stupid thing away?” Wiccan asked lifting his hand and dangle this goddamn chain.

“Because the chain is a means to accomplishing your spell. It’s not the purpose itself.” 

“What do you mean?” Teddy asked. 

“William’s subconscious is harboring a fear that you’re growing a part. He is afraid that you may be changing to a degree that you’re no longer recognizable to each other-“ Strange began. 

“Wow! You got all that from that page six number? Because my main take away was that Billy wants to play with Captain America’s tits real bad.”  
“Oh my God,” Billy groaned absolutely humiliated by now. “What the hell was this dream?” 

“Want me to loop you guys in, because it was a JOURNEY?” Quentin quipped. 

“No!” Billy shouted sitting up.

Teddy reached out and placed a hand on Billy’s knee, “It’s OK babe. I’m not exactly floored by the revelation you have a thing for busty blonde boy scouts.” 

Strange cleared his throat loudly. “As I was saying, William spell was meant to keep your relationship intact. The tether is an unintended manifestation of that, born out of the crudeness and lack of focus in the casting process.” 

Billy’s brow furrowed “So if I want to reverse this I have to wish Teddy will leave-“ 

Teddy’s hand flew out and covered Billy’s mouth, “Don’t you dare even think of finishing that sentence. We can’t risk anything being taken to literally.” He lowered his hand. 

“We need to at least try and undo this.” Billy insisted. 

“There is an incantation that will remove the barriers between your conscious and subconscious minds, William. It will be bracing a sudden rush of all fears and hopes that typically simmer beneath the surface. If Theodore is able to speak directly to this part of you, to soothe those anxieties, it should drop the physical bond. Do you boys understand?” 

“Essentially, while you chant we have a little couple’s therapy session?” Teddy said with a nod. 

“I have a question,” Quentin chimed in. The heads turned to him, “Is it more awkward for you that you weren’t in the dream than if you had been? Because we went through pretty much the entire Avengers roster and you didn’t even get a cameo. Which in my book is unfair. Between the salt and pepper and the constant annoyance I think you give off a great daddy energy-“ 

Stephen gave the boy a contemptuous glare and turned his attention back to the two former Young Avengers, “When you boys are ready move to the center of the room.” 

“Here goes nothing” Billy said. He and Teddy rose and moved to the center of the room. Strange closed his eyes and began to chant. A red glow surrounded him and he levitated, his legs folding beneath him. Billy took Teddy’s hands in his own and squeezed them tightly. “Is it… Is it working or-“ Billy stopped mid sentence jolted with a burst of emotion. 

Suddenly a series of chains flew out of Billy’s body. They snapped around Teddy’s arms and legs. The boys were connected now at eight or nine points, wrist to wrist, ankle to ankle, one huge cable lassoing their torsos and pulling their bodies together. “Ummmm Doctor?” Teddy called out panic creeping into his voice. 

“I’d get talking Mr. Altman,” Strange shouted before resuming his chants. 

Teddy turned his attention to the man attached to him, “Billy, babe. What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know,” Billy said tears welling in his eyes, “And I’m beginning to think it was even worse than I feared” 

“What’s worse?“ 

“What were you doing on a Kree warship?” 

Teddy’s chest heaved, “I can’t tell you that.” The chains shifted, shrinking and pulling them closer together. “I need you to trust me.” 

“I trust you.” 

“Really not feeling that way,” 

“Trust isn’t the point.” 

“What’s the point then? Please tell me?” Teddy pleaded. 

“I want you home. I want to be home. I want things to be the way that they were.” Tears began to glide down Billy’s face. 

“There’s nothing I would want more than to go back to our apartment, lay down with you on my chest, wrap you tight in my wings and let time stand still. Stare into your eyes and feel your chest rise and fall with mine as our hearts beat in rhythm.” Teddy said reaching out to wrap an arm around Billy’s back. And as he did the large binding around their waists dissipated. Teddy took a deep breath. “That’s why you need to let me go. So I can hurry up and finish my mission and you can finish yours and we can get back to our lives.” 

Billy shook his head, “We can’t do that.” 

“Why not?.” 

“A heroes quests changes them. It’s just how it is. Now you’re on yours and I’m mine and neither and when they’re over you’ll have changed and I’ll have changed and we won’t fit together the way we do. We won’t fit together the same perfect way ever again.” Billy insisted, his voice trembling. 

“We won’t.” Teddy nodded, “But we’ll still fit together. We’ll fit together in a new perfect way that neither of us can predict or comprehend yet.” 

“How can you be so sure of that?” Billy shook his head. “What if we grow apart? What if we're both so different it doesn’t work any more? We’ve been at each others sides since we were teenagers, whatever craziness has happened to me you’ve been there to witness to balance it and I’ve been at your side. Now we’re separate and alone and growing in these two vacuums when we should be growing together-“

Billy’s panicked diatribe was cut short by Teddy’s lips smashing into his own. He felt the other man’s strong hands around his waist, as his found themselves in Teddy’s hair. As the two men embraced neither noticed or cared that a chain around their ankles dissolved into thin air. Teddy pulled out of the grip slowly sweetly, his arms a vice holding them tighter than any magical binding could. “My face shifts. My voice changes. My entire childhood was a lie. My parents weren’t who I thought they were. My name isn’t what I thought it was. Hell, I didn’t even know what species I was for most of my life.It should be really hard for me to maintain a sense of self. But it’s not. When all that uncertainty hit, when the ground fell out around me somehow I always knew who I was. Because you knew me. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt no matter how life changes you or me we will always fit together Billy, because you are not just part of me you are my heart, my core. You are my constant and no force in heaven or hell is ever, ever, going to change that reality because there is only one central truth about me; I love you, Billy Kaplan.” 

“I love you too.” Billy sniffled leaning forward and pulling Teddy into another kiss. As they did the pair levitated in the air. A bright blue light enveloped them and as they touched down the chains had faded. “Did we do it?” Billy said wiping the scant tears from his cheek as they touched down.

“I think so-“ Teddy’s head snapped back with a yank of Billy’s arm. The new chains had dissolved but the thin tether from Wiccan’s wrist to Teddy’s neck remained in place.

“I don’t get it,” Billy said confused, “I feel better. I do. I feel more sure.” They young lovers looked back to Strange who simply continued to chant. 

“Ninety-Three percent of human conversation is non-verbal.” Quentin chirped out from his corner of the room.

“Excuse me?” Teddy asked. 

“All this happened because a sex dream with no pay off. So now that the Hallmark moment is out of the way you better get to Cinemaxing the place up.” 

“Shut up! I’m looking for an actual solution,” Billy gritted. 

“He may not be wrong,” Strange blurted out between incantations. 

“You expect us to— Here!?— In front of you guys?” Billy was completely flustered. 

“I have to maintain the incantation. Quentin has served his purpose.” Strange replied. 

Billy looked to Teddy. Who gave a shrug and began to lift his robes off. Billy could not believe they were doing this. But first… “Quentin go home. Quentin go home. Quentin-

“Oh come on!” Quire whined. “I solved this God damn riddle and you’re trying to send me home before the fun part?! You’re wel-

***

“-come, by the way,” As Quentin finished his sentence he was standing alone in his bedroom at the Xavier mansion. He scoffed and shook his head. “No one appreciates my genius. I honestly don’t know why I put up with people.” 

***

Billy and Teddy had at this point stripped from their clothing, which were folded in neat piles on the floor. Teddy fully in the nude lay on a cushioned bench they had drug to the center of the room. Billy knelt on the floor before him, his head bobbing up and down on Hulklings amble cock. Billy showed no hesitation deep throating the other man’s length with ease. He let one hand cup Teddy’s balls. As he rolled them between his fingers Teddy inhaled sharply and threw his head back. But this only lead Billy to draw his other hand closer to him, propping Teddy’s head up. 

Teddy had no choice but to watched Billy expertly handle his cock, and it was definitely not something he’d complain about. “Hey babe,” Teddy moaned. “I gotta admit something,” Billy slid off Teddy’s dick. He didn’t stop ravaging his man, though. He let his tongue sweep the length of Teddy’s cock in a long slow wet motion. His gaze stared through the muscular landscape of Teddy’s torso to meet the other man’s eyes. “I’ve always wondered what it would feel like to have these.”

Teddy’s already ample pecs swelled to new heights and Billy let out a hungry growl, “Cap’s tits?” Teddy answered him with only a smirk and a pec pop. Billy rose to his feet, relinquishing his grip on Teddy’s dick. He laid a quick and sloppy trail of kisses up his abs until he got to the man’s newly plumped pectorals. Billy wasted no time worshiping those ungodly muscles. While his tongue ran circles around the edges of Teddy’s right nipple, Billy’s hand free hand teased the other.

Teddy let out a long low, “Fuuuuuuck” as waves of ecstasy shook his body. “Why the fuck did it take us so long to try that?” He panted. 

“I don’t know.” Billy said looking down at his love. “But as long as we’re confessing things I should mention, you look kinda sexy in that collar.” 

A deep laugh escaped Teddy’s lips. His eyes danced across his lover’s face. “Weird, because I feel hella sexy in it.” Billy just grinned wider but he offered no verbal response. Instead Hulkling’s body jumped as Billy slid a finger in his hole with no notice, but then again that was one of the great advantages of shapeshifter sex- no prep time necessary. 

Strange was surprised as the boys progressed to the main event. He hadn’t expected Billy to be the one in the… more dominant position. Maybe because he was smaller. Maybe because in the dream their roles were flipped. Yet here they were. Theodore’s tree trunk thighs hoisted over Billy’s shoulders. Not that this was Strange’s business. In fact the good doctor was doing his best to be respectful. He was tucked in his own corner focused on his incantation. Trying to give the boys what privacy he could. But the display was… eye catching and Stephen was far more stimulated by it than he ever expected, ever thought he could be. Perhaps that was some lingering psychic effect of being linked to young Kaplan, but there was no merit in dissect this at this moment. Not while Billy slid his long slicked member into Teddy’s pillowy ass.

“Harder, yes! That’s it!” Teddy moaned as Billy crashed into him. Harder and faster with each thrust Teddy’s body shook. His dick slammed into his abs again and again, sweat mingling with precum as they glistened. His pecs bounced along with each wave. Billy gave a tug of his wrist, summoning Teddy up to his lips. This time it was the Hulkling who took the opportunity to weave a trail of kisses down his lovers neck.

“Teddy,” Billy moaned. “I’m getting close.” His hips pulled back, but Teddy’s hands guided them back in. “You’re sure?” Billy asked pressure mounting. Their lips collided. Wiccan’s hands dug into Teddy’s shoulders and the boys erupted together. Billy emptying into Teddy as Teddy coating his and Billy’s chest with cum as it is sandwiched between them. Billy slid out of his lover, who lay on the bench shimmering in the afterglow, somehow even more beautiful. 

“God I love you,” Wiccan growled. 

“Gentlemen!” Strange’s voice bellowed. “It seems you have remedied your issue.” 

It was in that moment that the boys remembered Stephen was there. Teddy placed a hand on his neck to feel for his chain but it was gone. “It worked.” He declared dumbfounded. 

“Indeed,” Strange had touched back down to the ground and stopped his chanting. He picked the boys clothes up and walked towards them, “And seeing as you’ve already taken up a fair share I’ve my day, I’d like appreciate if you two would be on your way. 

Teddy scrambled up from the bench, and Billy twisted around to face the Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen hoped neither boy noticed the raging erection poorly hidden by his garment. They absolutely did. But they certainly weren’t going to mention it. “Thank you so much,” Billy said as he hastily snatched his clothing from Stephen. 

“We really appreciate it,” Teddy mumbled, slipping his robe back on. 

“Anyway we’re gonna… we’re gonna leave.” Billy sputtered. And once he and his beaux were fully dressed he teleported them out of there.

Left alone Strange just shook his head, “Millennials.” He gathered himself and tried to ignore the pulsing between his legs, but that was difficult. His mind wound for a beat. He was very surprised to have gotten so aroused by all this silly business. The male form had never offered an intrigue to him and yet…. This stubborn state of his didn’t seem to be abating any. Even after the stimulus was removed. Was it possible his reaction was not meremly a psychic mirror or… Stephen shifted. He could of course fix this problem himself if he had to but…. Did he have to? 

***

Quentin Quire sat in his room literally sneering at the reading Hank had assigned. He didn’t see the point in understanding astrophysics when he could just lift that knowledge from someone’s brain when he needed it. Luckily a glowing gold portal opened above his bed. Strange floated out, “Quire I have need of your assistance.” 

“Oh, now people need me.” Quentin quipped, “What’s operation fuckfest didn’t do the job.” 

“No. William and Theodore accomplished their goals.” 

“Then what do you-“ Quentin’s eyes went wide as he probed into Doctor Strange’s mind. “You are kidding me?”

“This portal will close in ten seconds,” Is all Strange responded. Before turning and heading back. 

“That there, just the kind of daddy energy I’m talking about.” Quentin snarked as he floated up through that portal.

***

Back in the newly formed Kree/Skrull throne room, Billy and Teddy were saying their goodbyes. “Well that was definitely an eventful visit,” Teddy smiled. 

“You can say that again,” Billy laughed, “I think we turned Doctor Strange bicurious.” 

“Too bad it wasn’t Cap.” Teddy teased. 

Billy shoved him gently, “Oh shut up! Are you just going to keep teasing me about that.” 

“Pretty much, yeah.” 

“Well then maybe when I get back to Earth I’ll have a few words with Spiderman.” Billy parried.  
Teddy stiffened “How?” 

“You had his poster over your bed when we met.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” 

Billy threw his hands around Teddy’s neck and smiled up at him. “It’s OK. I for one really appreciate you having a thing for nerdy twinks from New York. “ He placed a kiss on Teddy’s lips. Ignoring the loud harrumph coming from across the room. 

“Dorrek, your council is eager to reconvene.” Super Skrull grumbled. 

“Be safe,” Billy said with a nod towards Hulkling. 

“You too.” Teddy replied. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Billy said. There was no doubt in either man’s mind about that fact. Nor was there a doubt that they’d be back together soon.


End file.
